


Day 267

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [267]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Trigger Warning for Sexual Violence
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [267]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 267

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Sexual Violence

Aveline could not remember the last time she had slept. Donnic and Nabil had been missing for days and no one in the city seemed to know where they were. Her first instinct said that Nabil was taking revenge for Donnic’s exposing his indiscretions. Either that, or something had happened to the both of them at the docks that night. They had found the body of a mage the next morning and Donnic’s sword but nothing else. Hawke, Varric, and Anders had been helping in shifts but nobody had turned up anything.

That evening, when Varric came into her office, she felt hope rather than the usual annoyance. 

“Please tell me you have news,” she said.

“A runner just reported in,” he said. “She said both Donnic and Nabil were seen in Darktown. Both look a little rough but alive. They’re on their way now.”

Aveline was already on her way out before Varric had finished speaking. The dwarf had to run to keep up with her, but Aveline couldn't bring herself to slow down. Death was a constant threat to her and everyone around her, something Aveline thought she had reckoned with back when she was a soldier, but the thought of losing Donnic had affected her more than she had expected. It scared her just how much.

Aveline and Varric, flying down the many stairs of Kirkwall, met Nabil and Donnic in Lowtown as they stumbled along supporting each other. Aveline held back tears of relief when she saw him.

“Guardsmen,” she said with a formal salute. If Donnic and Nabil were still together, it seemed unlikely that Nabil had betrayed Donnic after all. That was another relief. If she had left a full on traitor in the guard she had failed more than she had expected. Neither of them looked too badly hurt.

“Report,” she barked. There were enough rumours about her flying around the city now, she didn’t want to break down in the middle of the street.

“Bloodmages,” Donnis said. “We were ambushed while on patrol. They brought us to their layer intending to use us as thralls but when the templars made their raid into Darktown Nabil took the opportunity to stage an escape. I owe him my life. He was injured in the escape but I managed to make it out relatively unscathed.”

“Varric,” she said, looking to her companion, “get Nabil to Anders for some healing. I’ll get Donnic back to the Barracks.”

Varric nodded and he and Nabil went off back the way they had come and Aveline and Donnic went back to Hightown. They went back to the barracks and Aveline’s personal residence in the keep. Only then did Aveline allow the tears of relief to flow. Not the calm trickle she was used to but deep heaving sobs. She wondered why she hadn't cried like this for Wesley.

She was so in her own head that she was surprised when she felt Donnic’s lips on hers. She pressed back into him, taking comfort in feeling his presence.

They removed their armor and Aveline collapsed on her bed. She must have fallen asleep because she woke some time later to Donnic pulling off her nightshirt.

“Donnic what-” she mumbled sleepilly.

“I’ve missed you my love,” he whispered. He ran a hand up her torso, gently squeezing her breast. He pressed his mouth to hers again and lay on top of her.

Aveline turned her head to free her mouth.

“Donnic I’m exhausted. Please stop.”

But he didn’t. He put his full weight on top of her and tried to force her legs apart with his knee.

“Please,” he said, “I missed you my love. I need you now.”

Aveline felt herself come suddenly awake, and not the way she normally did when Donnic touched her.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“I’m Donnic,” said the man. In all the time she had known him, Donnic had never been anything less than considerate. He was so generous that he was the only one Aveline felt comfortable being selfish around.

Aveline brought her knee up between the imposter’s legs with full force and the man let out a surprised grunt but was not as hurt as he should have been.

“What-” he stammered but Aveline didn’t give him time to finish. She headbutted him in the mouth and then yanked on his hair, pulling him off the bed. He landed soundlessly and was on his feet with inhuman speed. He looked like he was going to attack Aveline, but she was already swinging a candlestick. She connected with his head, sending him reeling. 

The thing pretending to be Donnic let out an inhuman screech and its flesh started taking on a sickening color, the limbs stretching unnaturally.

“I guess I didn’t learn enough before coming here,” it hissed. “I’ll take my time with you.”

Aveline was ready for a physical attack and was completely unprepared when the creature’s next words came from inside her skull.

“You are one of the most powerful people in Kirkwall,” it said. “Let’s see what makes you special.” Then Aveline’s world was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
